


Constantine vs Beebo

by images_words



Series: Atomblazer One-Shots [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/F, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/images_words/pseuds/images_words
Summary: John Constantine does not like his birthday present. Not at all.(He gets a real present too, don't worry!)





	Constantine vs Beebo

"Hey Ray, remember this?" Sara was grinning as she tossed something small, blue and fuzzy over to Ray.  
"Beebo!" Ray laughed. "Man, that feels like forever ago."  
"You should give it to Constantine," Zari interjected. "Tomorrow's his birthday, right? I bet he'd get a kick out of it."  
"I don't know... he doesn't really like this kind of thing. I was honestly just planning on taking him to a few concerts..."  
"A few?" Sara raised an eyebrow at Ray.  
"Well, yeah. I mean, we have a time ship. I thought I'd take him to see the Dead Kennedys at that one music festival, he's been talking about wanting to hear Pull My Strings live for months now, and I thought maybe we'd see Bowie while we were at it..."  
"Ray, that is not what this ship is for."  
"I know, I know. I just... he's not an easy man to buy gifts for."  
"I'm sure you'll figure something out."

***

"Hey John! Happy birthday."  
John raised one hand, deftly catching the small blue plush doll that had just been thrown at him. He looked at Beebo, then at the grinning Ray. "What is this?"  
"Squeeze it."  
John did so, not sure what to expect.  
_"Beebo loves you."_  
Ray watched, waiting for John's reaction.  
"...nope. Nope, nope, nope, did I mention _nope_?"  
Ray laughed. "C'mon, it's not _that_ bad."  
"It's starin' right into my soul! This thing is evil, Ray. It's bloody evil. I suggest you burn it. A lot."  
"John, it's a stuffed toy."  
"It's a demon!"  
"It's not a demon."  
"It's a bloody demon, love. I'm an exorcist, I know a demon when I see one."  
"You're overreacting!"  
"It's fuckin' terrifying, Ray! Look at its eyes. They stare right through ya. Right into the darkest depths of your soul."  
"They're made of plastic. They are not staring into your soul." Ray stifled a laugh. He couldn't believe he was having this conversation. John Constantine, a man who faced monsters and demons on a daily basis, was afraid of _Beebo_.  
"You need to destroy it, Ray. We've got to send it back to hell, where it belongs."  
"What's going on in here? Why are you yelling?" asked Sara, peeking into the room.  
"John's afraid of Beebo!" Ray blurted out, before John could say anything.  
"I am not! It just makes me a bit uneasy, that's all."  
"You're terrified of it."  
"BECAUSE IT'S A BLOODY DEMON! I want it gone! Salt and burn it. Douse it in holy water. I don't care what you do, just get it off the ship and away from me!"  
"So you admit that you're afraid of it, then?" Sara asked, giggling.  
"SHUT UP!" John stood up, throwing Beebo at Ray and storming off. Seconds later, Ray and Sara heard his door slam, and they both burst out laughing.

***

 _Knock, knock_  
"Go away!" John snapped, not really caring who was knocking. But Ray opened the door anyway, sitting down on the bed beside John.  
"Listen, I, uh... I'm sorry about earlier. I can see how Beebo might be scary... I shouldn't have made fun of you."  
"Ah, it's alright," John muttered, his anger melting away. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stay mad at Ray.  
"No it's not. I should have realized that you were uncomfortable."  
"I'm serious, love. It's alright. Maybe, uh... maybe I did overreact a bit. I mean, it's just a toy."  
"Hey, um... I got you something. Well, more like made it. A real present this time." Ray handed him a small stuffed toy.  
"It's you."  
"Yeah. Squeeze it."  
John did, a bit hesitantly. This one had Ray's voice.  
_"I love you."_  
John smiled. "I love you too."


End file.
